Ukulele Lake
'"Ukulele Lake" '''Is The Fourth Episode From the First Season of The American Animated Series "The Adventures of Brandy and Eddie". The Episode was Confirmed On the BOSS GORILLA PRO'S Channel Network Finals On The 3rd Week of August Along Side the Episode "Cheese Burglars" Has Gained Over 1.15 U.S Viewers Making It The Most Viewed Episode During Their Program. It Aired in The U.S On August 17, 2019 on THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Channel Network, TBS, and ABC Network. The Episode Also Aired In Early August 16, 2019 In The United Kingdom, Ireland, and German. Plot While At The Geasy Modern Lake, Carly Preforms A Peaceful and A Love Note Ukulele Song To Brandy, While Traviling Near Insects, However, Her Song Gets to Grambling As Situations Can't Help often in the Lake, Even Getting Sea Monsters Addicted. Synopsis ------- Production On August 14, 2019, A BOSS GORILLA PRO On Tumblr Announced The Channel Final Networks Show's The Episode "Cheese Burglars" To Gain over "1.15" U.S Viewers, Marking the First Show's Episode to have U.S Viewers. On The Third Week of August, The Channel Guide Confirmed The Episode of The Same Name, Was Confirmed Along the with The Other Airing Programs. On August 16, 2019, In Another Announcement on THE BOSS GORILLA PRO Tumblr Page, An Early Access Airing of The Episode was Confirmed To Air in the United Kingdom, Ireland and German On August 16. In Another Post, Series Creator "James. Edward B" Discuss an Post Title Card on His Blogger Page, He Also Confirmed a Transcript of the Episode Was Released Early for the U.K Dub. Transcript ''Main article: Ukulele Lake (Transcript) Trivia *This Episode Marks the Third Appearance Where "Carly" And "Brandy" Are the Main Antagonists, The First was In The Short Pilot "Gift Love". *In The Opening Credits, "James Barron" The Creator and Director of The Series Is Credited As Story Editor But Not A BOSS GORILLA PRO Due To Serving as the Producers. *Instead, A BOSS GORILLA PRO Are Credited as Director's Along with the Creator. *In This Episode, When Carly Appears in the Full Episode In her Bikini Outfit, Her Signature Eyes (Where They were Originally Pink) Were Changed to Blue Due to The Company's Appearance of her making not the Right Color, In A News Post, They've Announced her Color Was changed to Blue while Brandy's Color Was Changed to "Turquoise Blue". *Meaning, It Was Revealed That they've Had Love Color Relationships Since they Were Young and Became Best Friends. *This Episode Aired The Same Day The Brandy and Eddie Digital Art In Titled "The Mighty Sky High's The Bullet Rat" Was Released Following before It's Original Airing. Country AirDates On August 16, 2019, During the Airing of The Episode in the U.K, Ireland, and German. A List of AirDates in the Episode Are Slated For August 2019, Listed down here. # The Russian Title for the Episode is (Gavayskaya Gitara Ozero)| August 17, 2019 | # The South Korea Title for the Episode is (Ukullelle Hosu)| August 17, 2019 | # The Italian Title for the Episode is (Ukulele Lago)| August 19, 2019 | # The Dutch Title for the Episode is (Ukulele Meer)| August 20, 2019 | # The Chinese Title for the Episode is (Si xian q Hu)| August 21, 2019 | # The Japanese Title for the Episode is (Ukurere Mizumi)| August 21, 2019 | # The Poland Title for the Episode is (Ukulele Jezioro)| August 23, 2019 | # The Swedish Title for the Episode Is (Ukulele Sjo)| August 25, 2019 | # The Netherlands Title for the Episode Is (The Original Name)| August 25, 2019 | # The French Title for the Episode is (Ukulele Lac)| August 27, 2019 |